Tiba Kembali
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Bukan untuk Raja ataupun untuk Kekaisaran, melainkan untuknya. M for slash and just to be safe.


**Tiba (Kembali)**

**Disclaimer: **Milik Christopher Paolini.

**Rating:** M, karena ini slash.

**Warnings:** OoC, AT, Murtagh belum pernah ikut pertempuran (sebelum pertempuran di Cantos), Very short one-shot, dan Slash!

-::-

Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini

Tiba (Kembali) © Putra Penipu

-::-

"_...Apa pun yang kaulakukan, lindungi mereka yang kausayangi. Tanpa mereka, hidup akan lebih menderita daripada yang bisa kaubayangkan..." _

**Brom **(Dikutip dari _Brisingr_. Halaman 710. Oleh **Christopher Paolini**)

-::-

Tornac bukanlah laki-laki yang istimewa. Bukan salah satu penunggang naga ataupun seorang raja. Seperti itulah anggapannya tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanyalah panglima perang Raja serta diberi tugas mengajar putra Morzan untuk bertempur. Singkat kata, ia hanyalah budak Kekaisaran.

Budak dan Kekaisaran, dua kata yang menimbulkan berbagai reaksi negatif bagi sebagian besar orang yang menentang kekuasaan Galbatorix pada saat ini. Tetapi Tornac tak peduli, paling tidak saat ia mulai mengenal Murtagh. Putra Morzan.

"Lebih cepat, Murtagh! Ayunkan pedangmu lebih cepat!"

Murtagh dengan enggan dan terpaksa mengayunkan pedangnya lebih cepat. Melawan musuh imaji di depannya yang berwujud seorang pria berambut pirang. Jika boleh memilih, ia lebih senang berada dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan bukan berada di luar mengayunkan pedang yang membuat lengannya terasa terbakar di tengah musim gugur yang dingin di Alagaësia.

Jika bukan perintah Galbatorix untuk berlatih bertempur setiap hari, Murtagh tak akan peduli dengan segala kegiatan tentang mengayunkan pedang, menangkis serangan, atau menghabisi musuh ini. Terlebih lagi jika bukan karena perintah master-nya lah ia tak akan menyeret tubuhnya ke halaman tengah istana.

Entah mengapa, Murtagh selalu luluh oleh tatapan matanya dan merasa menolak perintah atau ajakan Tornac bukanlah suatu hal yang pantas dilakukan.

"Mati," mata pedang Tornac mengenai sisi kanan leher Murtagh. Goresannya memang tidak akan membuatnya berdarah, tetapi setidaknya akan berbekas merah di lehernya.

Mata Tornac dengan irisnya yang berwarna pucat berkilat tajam memandang Murtagh. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik membentuk seringaian tipis yang menghias wajah tampannya. "Ini hanya aku atau kau juga selalu bisa menebak hasil akhir dari setiap latihan kita?"

Murtagh mendengus dan dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tak pernah menang melawan master-nya ini dalam latihan. Tak sekalipun. Ia selalu kalah, dalam segala hal.

"Bisa-bisa kau terbunuh lebih dulu sebelum kau sempat menghabisi lawanmu jika kau bertempur seperti itu, Murtagh," tegur Tornac sambil menurunkan pedangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertempur sekali lagi. Kali ini aku pasti menang," balas Murtagh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tornac.

"Tentu saja."

Suara pedang yang beradu terdengar nyaring membelah udara. Dinginnya udara musim gugur seolah tak lagi terasa, tak lagi dirasa. Ayunan pedang mereka semakin cepat, semakin kuat. Peluh membasahi tubuh, nafas mereka memburu. Seiring dengan tarian pedang mereka, sosok keduanya menjauh dan mendekat seirama.

Bagi Tornac, bertempur itu seperti alkohol yang terasa pekat di tenggorokan, tetapi acapkali membuat orang kecanduan. Namun, bukan berarti ia adalah sosok pria yang menyukai darah yang keluar dari luka lawan ataupun menyukai kekerasan.

Sebagai seorang petempur, nyawanya tergantung pada pedang di genggamannya. Ia yakin, karena kelembutanlah sebuah pedang menjadi mematikan.

_Mematikan_... dan indah. Dua kata itu membuatnya teringat akan Murtagh.

"Mati," lagi-lagi Murtagh harus mengaku kalah, karena Tornac mengenainya telak dan ironisnya di tempat yang sama.

Perlahan Tornac menyarungkan pedangnya, namun pandangan matanya tak sekalipun beralih dari Murtagh.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menyentuh sisi leher Murtagh yang berbekas merah dan mengusapnya lembut. Tanpa diduganya membuat rambut di tengkuk Murtagh meremang.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Tornac. Aku pernah mendapatkan yang lebih parah dari ini, luka seperti ini tak akan menyakitiku," kata Murtagh menenangkan, karena ia tahu ada sorot kekhawatiran di mata Tornac.

"Ya, aku tahu..." Tornac menghela nafas dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Murtagh, lalu berjalan selangkah lebih mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Murtagh merasakan hembusan nafas Tornac yang dingin membelai wajahnya dan tangan kanan Tornac turun menuju punggungnya, mengusap bekas luka yang melintang dari bahu kanan hingga pinggul kiri Murtagh yang sudah sangat dikenalinya.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat bibir Tornac menyapa bibirnya dan seketika itu pula ia terhanyut karena kelembutan sentuhan Tornac.

Kelembutan dan rasa cinta yang mereka bagi terasa menenangkan, tetapi mereka bedua menolak memejamkan mata. Seperti ingin mematri setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya ke dalam ingatan mereka.

Ya, Tornac tahu hubungannya dengan Murtagh tak biasa. Ia merasa, mereka berdua tak kalah gilanya dengan Galbatorix sendiri, tetapi ia rela untuk menjadi gila kalau itu bisa membuat Murtagh berada dalam dekapannya.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri tak lama kemudian. Kedua tangan Murtagh menggenggam erat sisi depan tunik milik Tornac, seperti ingin mencari kekuatan di bumi tempatnya berpijak. Dengan terbata Murtagh bicara,"Kudengar dari beberapa prajurit di istana, bahwa Raja Galbatorix akan melakukan penyerangan."

"Ya," kata Tornac muram. Sambil menciumi pelipis Murtagh ia melanjutkan,"Dan Raja memerintahkanku untuk memimpin penyerangan."

Murtagh buru-buru melepaskan diri. "Kenapa?"

"Para pemberontak berulah lagi. Kali ini, lebih besar dampak yang ditimbulkannya. Raja ingin mengantisipasinya sebelum serangan mereka meluas dan sebelum mereka bisa mendekati Urû'baen."

Baru sebulan lalu Tornac pulang dari pertempuran. Masih segar dalam ingatan Murtagh, Tornac pulang dengan lebam hampir di sekujur tubuhnya dan luka sayatan pedang di lengan dan pahanya yang terparah. Pada waktu itu, pasukan raja memang memenangkan pertempuran, tetapi pasukan yang kembali hanya setengah dari pasukan yang diberangkatkan. Murtagh tak bisa membayangkan jika Tornac lah yang menjadi salah satu prajurit yang tak kembali.

"Pasukan akan diberangkatkan besok."

Murtagh jarang memohon, tetapi kali ini ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya jika dapat membuat Tornac tetap tinggal di sisinya. "Kau baru saja kembali. Kau tak perlu berkorban sejauh itu, bahkan untuk Kekaisaran sekalipun." kata-kata Murtagh bergetar.

"Aku tak melakukannya untuk Kekaisaran. Aku juga tak melakukannya untuk Raja."

"Lalu untuk apa kau melakukannya?" kali ini mata Murtagh beradu pandang dengan Tornac. Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka hanya sorot mata Tornac yang menunjukkan kebulatan tekad hatinya.

Murtagh meronta, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tornac. Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi jika Tornac sudah menentukan pilihannya. Dengan berjalan tergesa-gesa ia kembali memasuki istana, berharap kamarnya akan memberikan rasa nyaman dan tidur seperti pilihan yang terbaik untuk melupakan kekesalannya atas kepergian Tornac besok. Ia semakin kecewa saat tak ada tanda-tanda Tornac akan mengejarnya.

-::-

Murtagh membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang gelisah. Ia masih berharap Tornac tidak pergi atau paling tidak menunda keberangkatannya, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah perkamen yang ditindih dengan sebilah belati yang tangkainya berukir rumit di meja tulis di samping tempat tidurnya.

Perkamen itu ditulisi dengan tinta hitam yang tulisannya tidak rapi, acak-acakan.

**Tak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Pasukan berangkat pagi ini. Dan aku berikan belati ini padamu, yang mungkin akan sangat berguna saat keadaan mendesak. Mata-mata Kekaisaran memastikan bahwa salah satu tujuan pemberontakan kali ini adalah membunuh putra Morzan dan aku tak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Menyentuh dan kelak akan menyakitimu.**

**Aku berjanji pasti akan kembali setelah pertempuran ini selesai. Tornac.**

Bahu Murtagh mengejang sesaat setelah membacanya. Ia sekarang menyadari Tornac tidak bertempur untuk Raja maupun untuk Kekaisaran, tetapi untuk dirinya.

Ia memakai sepatu sekenanya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dan melangkah menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus. Berharap masih dapat mengantar kepergian Tornac dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya kemarin.

Melintasi ruang utama seperti melintasi padang pasir Hadarac yang sangat luas, pintu utama yang menghubungkan dengan lapangan depan istana terasa semakin menjauh di setiap langkahnya.

Setelah berhasil meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya kasar, Murtagh kembali berlari menuju lapangan depan istana dan mendapati tak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya hembusan angin dingin musim gugur yang terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitnya serta daun-daun bekas terinjak sepatu _boot_ prajuritlah yang ada.

"Tornac!" Murtagh berteriak lantang, seakan ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya ke udara. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya, tetapi ia percaya Tornac adalah pria yang akan menepati janjinya. Tornac pasti akan kembali untuk dirinya.

-::-

**Selesai**

-::-

**Catatan:**

Bisa jadi Tornac adalah mata-mata dan karena itu identitas Murtagh diketahui oleh kaum Varden, tetapi terlepas dari itu mereka sekali-kali perlu dibuat jadi happy ending, walaupun aslinya Murtagh memang mematikan untuk Tornac dan jadilah fic ini yang dengan pedenya saya buat untuk author favorit saya.

-::-


End file.
